quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humphrey Jennens (1629 - 1690)
Biography Humphrey Jennens, Lord of the Manor of Nether Whitacre was born on 23 Aug 1629 in Warwickshire, England and died on 6 Sep 1690 in Warwickshire, England. He married on 1 Aug 1657 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England to Mary Willard. She was born in 1636 in Shuttington, Warwickshire, England and died in 1708 in Whitacre, Warwickshire, England. Lineage John Jennings was born on 8 Aug 1579 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England and died on 25 Feb 1653 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England. He married first to supposedly a cousin of his. He married second to Joyce Weaman. Humphrey Jennens, Lord of the Manor fo Nether Whitacre was born on 23 Aug 1629 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England and died on 6 Jul 1689 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England. He married to Mary Willard. She was born in 1636 in Shuttington, Warwickshire, England and died on 27 Aug 1708 in Whitacre, Warwickshire, England. John Jennings was born on 29 Jan 1656 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England and died in about 1733 in Bath, Somerset England. He married to Elizabeth Fisher. She was born in 1667 in Birmingham, Warwickshire, England. Jonathan Jennings was born in 1730 in Pittsylvania County, Virginia Colony, North America and died in 1784 in Mercer County, Kentucky, USA. He married in about 1749 in Pittslyvania County, Virginia Colony, North America to Dianah Bobbitt. She was born in 1730 in Pittsylvania County, Virginia Colony, North America. Margaret "Peggy" Jennings was born in 1753 in Bedford County, Virginia Colony, North America and died in 1830 in Virginia, USA. She married in 1767 in Pittsylvania County, Virginia Colony, North America to William Tobias "Tobie" Phillips. He was born on 25 Jan 1750 in North Farnham, Richmond County, Virginia Colony, North America and died on 2 Jul 1808 in Greasy Creek, Grayson County, Virginia, USA. Robert Bruton Phiilips was born in 1783 in Pittsylvania County, Virginia, USA and died in 1850 in Sumiton, Walker County, Alabama, USA. He married to Abigail Adkins. She was born in 1783 in Bledsoe County, Tennessee, USA and died in 1835 in Sumiton, Walker County, Alabama, USA. Jefferson Phillips was born in 1808 in Graham County, North Carolina, USA and died in May 1892 in Walker County, Alabama, USA. He married on 16 Dec 1873 in Tallapoosa County, Alabama, USA to Mary Henson. Mary Henson was born in 1808 in Tennessee, USA and died in about 1853 in Walker County, Alabama, USA. Sarah Elizabeth Philips was born on 1 Dev 1838 in Swanns Station, Sanford, Lee County, North Carolina, USA and died on 28 Feb 1881. She married on 9 Dec 1856 in Cumberland County, North Carolina, USA to Capt. Dougald McDougald. He was born on 5 Jul 1832 in Jura, Argyll, Scotland and died on 15 Mar 1904 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. John Alexander McDougald was born on 17 Jun 1864 in Moore County, North Carolina, USA and died on 14 Nov 1926 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was married on 24 Dec 1885 in Roebson County, North Carolina, USA to Pamella Clapp. She was born on 1 Apr 1866 in Lumber Ridge, Robeson County, North Carolina, USA and died on 19 May 1941 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. Sara McDougald was born on 14 Aug 1892 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA and died on 30 Dec 1920 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. She married on 15 Nov 1911 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA to Dr. Lehman William Williams. He was born on 26 Feb 1886 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA and died on 28 Jan 1959 in Chatham County, Georgia, USA. Sara-Bette "Bette" Williams was born on 27 Jan 1918 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA and died on 26 Sep 2004 in Washington, DC, USA. She married on 16 Dec 1939 in Savannah, Chatham Georgia, USA to Chevalier Lt. Gen. William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn. He was born on 1 Nov 1907 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland, USA and died on 11 Sep 2001 in Washington, DC, USA. Sally Sterling Quinn was born on 1 Jul 1941 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA. She married on 20 Oct 1979 in Washington, DC, USA to Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee. He was born on 26 Aug 1921 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 21 Oct 2014 in Georgetown, Washington, DC, USA. Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee was born on 29 Apr 1982 in Foggy Bottom, Washington, DC, USA. References Books Internet Genealogy * Geni.com * Joepayne.org * Mdnestor.com/phillips/phillips * Homepages.RootWeb.com